Just Drive
by hazeleyes571
Summary: Scene interpretation from season three's ep Crash and Burn.


Disclaimer: C.S.I. is a trademarked product and I do not own it, I merely use it for free entertainment. Excerpts from the script are used without permission, but credit the original writers where due. No infringement is intended.  
  
Title: Just 'Drive'  
  
Author: hazeleyes57  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Scene from the third season episode Crash and Burn.  
  
Author's note: Thank you to everyone for your wonderful support and concern about my last fic being bumped from ffnet. Just to let you know that 'Last Chance' is still in progress and that chapter seven has been uploaded tonight to adultfanfiction.net It will be available on Irishdachsie's site as soon as she has recovered from her holiday grin. For further updates I recommend that you view the message boards on 'Your Tax Dollars At Work', a brilliant forum and a mine of useful information and brilliant pictures of the entire cast. Obviously those of you under the age of 18 should not look at the naked pictures of Billy P.   
  
Just 'Drive'  
  
....................  
  
Sara and Catherine exited from the interview room, leaving behind them a devastated and grieving Grandson. Neither of the women had any doubt now about his innocence regarding his Grandmother's plans.  
  
Sara glanced back into the room, sorry beyond measure for what he had lost, and she didn't mean financially. The loss of his innocence to the ways of life, the loss of a woman he loved.  
  
Catherine strode out into the corridor ahead of Sara so she was the first to glimpse the ratfink Hank. When Sara looked forward again it was to see Hank leaning against the wall, obviously waiting to speak to her.  
  
His left wrist had been bandaged properly now and he had the sheepish look of a man caught with his pants down. He moved into the middle of the corridor as if to make sure that Sara stopped.  
  
Catherine moved her head to the left in an aside to Sara, muttering under her breath.  
  
"I'll meet you at the car."  
  
Unbeknownst to Sara behind her, Catherine gave Hank a classic 'you bastard' stare before veering off to her right and leaving. He winced.  
  
Sara had the stony expression of a woman who already knows the bad news and is waiting for the official delivery that makes it real.  
  
"I called the lab. they said that you were here."  
  
Hank nodded as if agreeing with himself when Sara didn't say anything. He frowned, feeling awkward and resenting it. Like many men he was sure that this wasn't his entire fault.  
  
"I heard that you met Elaine."  
  
Sara continued to look at Hank's jacket. Her head moved in an almost nod and her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yeah, she's...really something."  
  
After Elaine's behaviour at the insurance company Sara certainly thought that the two of them deserved each other.  
  
Sara's eyes now moved to Hank's and she let him know that she knew he was a liar and a cheat.  
  
Hank squirmed and broke eye contact first.  
  
Sara's disdain was barely hidden.  
  
"I didn't tell her about us, if that's what your wondering."  
  
Hank nodded twice and looked down. He was relieved but wrong footed.   
  
"I'm really sorry Sara."  
  
Sara glanced up to her right, willing herself not to look upset or as if she cared.  
  
Hank seemed diminished somehow, less of a man. He was no great loss to her heart, just to her pride.   
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Sara's tone of voice made it clear to Hank that it was his lost chance.  
  
Hank still wanted absolution.  
  
"I don't know what else to say."  
  
Sara just looked at him, giving him no quarter, no forgiveness.  
  
"I'll see you around."  
  
It was goodbye, plain and simple. Simple enough even for Hank.  
  
Sara turned and walked away without a backward glance. Hank no longer existed.  
  
Sara left the police building, letting the door close behind her. She put her hands in her pockets and walked over to where Catherine waited in the car.  
  
She opened the car and climbed in. She made no move to put her seatbelt on and just looked out of the front.  
  
Catherine looked at her stony profile with concern, then glanced away.   
  
Hank was history, good for her.  
  
"Got plans?"  
  
Sara thought about how happy she had been yesterday, shopping for today. Thought about the unprepared meal for two that waited for her at home.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You wanna get a beer?"  
  
Sara turned at last to face the older woman.  
  
There was a silent moment female bonding. Catherine had met her share of losers and her sympathetic glance contained admiration for Sara's strength in dumping Hank.  
  
Sara turned back to face the front again and the glimmer of a smile broke through at last.  
  
Maybe she would ask Grissom out for a meal, she had enough food for two.  
  
Then again, maybe not just yet. But soon.   
  
In the meantime Catherine was still waiting for an answer.  
  
"Drive."  
  
Catherine started up the engine and smiled as she pulled away.  
  
She knew just the place.  
  
The End.  
  
July 2004. 


End file.
